Gonzalo Márquez
) |lugar_nacimiento = |defuncion = |ocupacion = Músico (Cantante), Técnico Óptico y Actor de Doblaje Profesional |familiares = |nacionalidad =Venezolano |medios = |ingreso_doblaje = Julio de 2014 |pais = Venezuela |pais_interprete = |estado = Activo }} Gonzalo Márquez es un músico (cantante) venezolano, quien ha incursionado en el mundo del doblaje profesional en español desde mediados del 2014. Es egresado del curso de doblaje profesional del Director y Actor de doblaje Renzo Jiménez y la Profesora y Actriz de doblaje Marisol Durán. Participó en el último Taller denominado "Dobla tu Comics" dirigido por el fallecido Actor y Director de doblaje venezolano Guillermo Martínez, e inauguró junto a varios colegas la primera promoción del Curso de Doblaje Documental denominado "El Arte de Narrar" dictado por la Locutora y Actriz de doblaje Claudia Nieto. Actualmente trabaja en varios estudios de doblaje profesional en Venezuela y forma parte del staff de voces del Grupo Folklórico Experimental "Tambor Urbano", reconocida agrupación musical venezolana con más de 28 años de trayectoria. Filmografía Películas *Pánico en el metro - Policía *Lovelace - Richard Nixon *El niño y el fugitivo - Voces Adicionales *La necesaria muerte de Charlie Countryman - Recepcionista *La inevitable derrota del señor y de Pete - Voces Adicionales *El chico del periódico - Voces Adicionales *Un atrevido Don Juan - Profesor *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Voces Adicionales *Nunca es demasiado tarde - Voces Adicionales *Volare, la gran historia de Doménico Modugno - Antonio *If there be thorns - Malcom *The Newest Pledge - Max *Bullet Raja - Comisionado *Drumline 2 - Devon Miles *Trekkies - Denis Bourguignon *Kill The Messenger - Alan Fenster *Pietro Mennea, La flecha del Sur - Roberto Cappua *The Lovers - Raoji *Tiny Furniture - Jed *Jayanta - Wagle Novelas *Karadayi - Bulent Tiryaki *Pasión Toscana - Voces Varias *KMM - Voces Varias *El beso del escorpión - Nuno Ramos *Esperanza - Jesús Vargas Series Documentales thumb|right|335 px|Participantes: Gonzalo Márquez y Mariangny Álvarez *Los 90's: La década que nos conectó - Jason Alexander (personaje George Costanza) / Kurt Andersen * Grandes tragedias de los 90's - Voces Adicionales * Los grandes momentos del futbol - Voces Adicionales * El 10/09,El 10/09, 24 horas antes de la tragedia de las Torres Gemelas24 horas antes de la tragedia de las Torres Gemelas - Voces Adicionales * La última gran batalla - Voces Adicionales * Mega Tsunami - Voces Adicionales * Video Fashion News - Voces Adicionales * Living Alaska - Narrador / Letreros * Pistoleros - Brad * Ted Talks - Henry Evans * What History Forgot - Presentador Prof.Joe Moniaci * Bizarre Foods - Presentador Andrew Zimmern Series de TV *Episodios - Voces Adicionales *Shameless - Walter / Ían (6ta Temporada) *The Manor House - Dr. Nekvasil *Alerta Cobra 11 - Toshiro / Wolf *Bates Motel - Taylor (T:3 - E:6) / Sam *Real Humans - Oskar *Masters of Sex - Jonathan *Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Charles Boyle (3ra Temporada) *El proyecto Mindy - Jody Kimball-Kinney (4ta Temporada) *Public Morals - Petey "Mac" Mackenna *Talia in the Kitchen - Frenchie Fuccinelli *Pulsaciones - Julian *The Musketeers - Aramis *Comisario Rex - Carlo Papini *Younger - Josh Reality Shows thumb|Gonzalo Márquez Vocalista de Tambor Urbano *Showdown - Voces Adicionales *MoneyMoney MeltdownMeltdown - Voces Adicionales *Cash &Cash & CariCari - Voces Adicionales *FilthyFilthy RichesRiches - Voces Adicionales *Esposas Reales de Bervily Hills - David Gebbia *Yukon Vet - Voces Adicionales *Cruzando el sur - Voces Adicionales * El ferrocarril de Alaska - Voces Adicionales *Hogares Extraños - Voces Adicionales *Cuerpos Incómodos - Voces Adicionales *Women - Alí / Voces Adicionales *Mundo Amish - Voces Adicionales *Tattos After Dark - Justin Coppolino *Billy on the street - Will Ferrell / Voces Adicionales *Pantano se vende - Voces Adicionales *De Clase Mundial - Voces Adicionales *Flipping Ships - Doug Dent *Aplastados - Kookaburra *Outrageous Acts of Psych - Riaz Patel *Rutas Mortales - Todd Dewey Series Animadas *D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros - Conde Rochefort (redoblaje) *Clarence - Copérnico / Voces Adicionales *Dr. Pantástico - Papá de Dutch / Voces Adicionales *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Yurandir / El Coco / Alcalde *El hermano de Jorel - El Cónsul / Voces Adicionales *Winx Club - Rhodos / Orlando *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Voces Adicionales *Dora y sus amigos - Alcalde / Rey Coco *Mouk - Voces Diversas *Las mil y una noche - Voces Diversas *Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Monito Bo *Sonic Boom - Ornitorrinco *Peg + Gato - Cerdo *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Harvey *Justice League Action - Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde (un ep.) Películas Animadas *Little Houdini - Alcalde *Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos - Voces Adicionales *Batman: Bad Blood - Luke Fox / Batwing *Batman: La broma mortal - Murray 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *El beso del escorpión - Nuno Ramos Empresas y Estudios de Doblaje thumb|Gonzalo Márquez en las instalaciones de Etcétera Group *Galería Estudio *Dolby Audio Video *AGP Estudio *Angostura Films / Sonoclips *Estudios Backstage *Etcétera Group *Albatros Studios *The Kitchen Inc. (TM Systems) *VC Medios Venezuela *Venevisión Plus *Main Post *Orinoco Films Curiosidades - Desde el mes de Mayo de 2015, forma parte del staff de voces para doblajes cantados de la empresa Etcétera Group, teniendo su primera participación en el episodio número 38 de la serie animada Clarence, titulado "Sigue a la cerda", donde interpretó el himno de la trigésima quinta carrera de cerdos anual. Posteriormente pasa igualmente a formar parte del staff de voces para doblajes cantados de los estudios Dolby Audio Video y Angostura Films (Sonoclips). Enlaces Externos *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela